Asking for help
by Spartan10007
Summary: What if Mac had another brother, older then Terrence, that was involved in gangland activities that he never told anyone about. And what would happen if said brother were to pay Mac a visit on a "business trip" and met Frankie. Only Frankie is still with Dylan. Also, what if Mac's brother and Frankie knew each other only Frankie forgot. This is border lining between T-M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone. I was exploring Fanfiction and I looked at some stuff from my childhood and found this cartoon. Anyways, I noticed that there weren't a lot of stories for it (A lot meaning thousands), so I decided to write something. On with the story.

* * *

Be warned if this first chapter is short, I'm going to make this a prologue

* * *

It was a normal day in "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends". Which usually involved Mac and Bloo jumping around the building doing all sorts of random things to keep themselves entertained. Unfortunately this meant that Frankie had to clean up the mess they left behind.

Interestingly, and surprisingly, Mac had actually received a letter from his second brother, James. He lived in a different state in the US, but was told that he moved around a lot. The letter said that he had some business in Mac's area and said that he would visit him. Mac was ecstatic to say the least. He always liked James as his favorite brother (obviously) and was wondering what business he had to attend to in his area.

"So Mac" Bloo says, "Tell me what your brother's like. I'm sure he's better than Terrence"

"Yeah, way better" replies Mac, "He was really fun to play with when I was younger, but then he left for some reason. He said it was for a 'job'"

"Wow, he sounds like fun" Bloo says

"Maybe he left because he was a secret agent" Bloo fantasizes

"Ha, yeah right Bloo. I doubt that" Mac says with a smile on his face

The two best friends then spent the rest of the day imagining what James could be while acting like those things at the same time. Eventually Mac had to go home to sleep. Once he was in bed he fell asleep thinking about what the reunion would be like.

* * *

In a different state 3 military like cargo trucks were loading up various supplies, weapons, equipment, etc. onto the trunks. A man in about his twenties was ordering the men around before climbing into the passenger seat of the lead truck.

"Hello sir" The driver says

"Hello to you too, Doug" He replies

"So...we're heading back to your home aren't we?" Doug asks

"Yeah, wake me up once we get within a mile, OK?"

"You got it boss"

The man then leaned his head back against the seat as the trucks started driving off.

"_Home" _He thought, "_I wonder if anything's changed"_

* * *

OK, that's a wrap for the prologue, hopefully I'll be able to make the future chapters longer. Anyways, reviews would be appreciated and help me out with the writing, no flames though. Now stay awesome everyone, and hopefully I'll see you all soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, time for a second chapter. So far only 30 people, but I'm chill with that. Anyways, here's the 2nd chapter for all you guys and gals

* * *

It was a rainy day, the weather quickly turned bad immediately after Mac left school and headed to Foster's, still excited about his brother. Mac had received a phone call at his house from his brother before leaving to go to school a day ago. He told Mac that he was going to try by Foster's building after Mac's school day was over. Needless to say Mac was excited. Once he got to the front gate at Foster's Mac quickly ran inside, where he was tackled by Bloo waiting for him.

"Dude, where have you been!?" Bloo yells as he gets off of Mac

"At school, you know that" Mac replies

"Well I've been watching the front window for your brother to show up" Bloo says while going to a window

"Bloo, I told you that he was going to show up after school ended" Mac says

"Duh, that's why I was waiting for you to show up. That way we could watch for him together" Bloo says

"Alright, lets wait" Mac says while he moves next to Bloo

Frankie then walked behind the two friends while talking on her cell phone

"OK. So you'll pick me up at 8? OK, bye" Frankie says on her phone before hanging up

"Who was that Frankie?" Asked Mac, who happened to hear her

"Oh, nothing, just talking to Dylan about another date" Frankie says

"Oh, OK" Mac says before looking out the window again

Frankie merely shrugged and walked away to continue her chores. While Mac, on the other hand, was internally yelling with anger. The guy was a jerk, and Mac couldn't see why Frankie would go out with him. With a calming exhale of breath, Mac then continued to watch outside the window for his brother.

* * *

Driving through his home town gave James a sense of de ja vu. He remembered everything as it was before he left. James was driving his personal Toyota pickup truck by the school, the school that Mac would obviously be going to. After driving for a few minutes James started to think about his latest, "business meeting". It would be an alliance between his own gang and one of the most notorious gangs in the Eastern side of America. After a few more minutes of driving James finally found the building that Mac told him about. It looked like an old Victorian style building colored in red and orange. James then parked the truck on the curb of the road.

* * *

Mac and Bloo started to doze off when they heard the sound of a car parking. Getting over their slight grogginess they both looked outside to see, what had to be, James's truck. They both became extremely excited. Seeing him, they noticed he was wearing a grey sweatshirt and glasses over his eyes. He was also wearing some torn jeans and had what looked to be a handkerchief in his pocket. They then saw him walk up to the door and ring the door bell, which Mac answered.

"James!" Mac says as he hugs his older brother

"Hey Mac, good to see you" James said returning the hug

Once both brothers let go of each other Mac started asking questions

"So where did you go, where have you been, what's this business your talking about?" Mac says quickly before James stopped him

"Who whoa whoa little man, calm down" James says with a small chuckle, "Now in order, I went to Florida, I've been all around the US, and I can't tell you about the business that I'm in, sorry bud"

"Aww, well at least I know where you went. And your here now" Mac says

Bloo then chose this time to become involved in the conversation

"Hi James, remember me?" Bloo asks

"Yeah, your that little blue fella, Mac's imaginary friend" James says

"Yeah basically, hey want to play around James?" Mac asks

"Eh, I'm not sure" James says while checking his watch his watch, "Maybe I could stay for a quick tour of the place"

"YES!" Mac and Bloo both yell as they drag James all around the building

(I'm not going to go through EVERY place there so...yeah)

After they finished the "tour" they all stopped back at the front door again where Frankie was cleaning the stairs

"And that concluded the tour" Bloo says

"Heh, OK, well, good seeing you guys again, and I'll try to stop by again some time" James says

Mac then goes for another hug, "Good to see you too James" Mac says before letting go

"Yeah, same here" James says before leaving

Little did they know Frankie saw the brothers hug and smiled to herself

"You were right Mac, your brother is fun" Bloo says

"Yeah, just like I remember" Mac says

Frankie then speaks up saying, "So that was your brother?"

Mac and Bloo then walk over to her and take a seat on the steps

"Yeah that was him" Mac says

"He seems nice" Frankie says

"Yeah. Hopefully I'll be able to see him again soon" Mac says

"Well I'm going to take a break and rest while I still can" Frankie says as she walks to her room

"OK, see ya Frankie" Mac says as he and Bloo start to jump around the house again

When Frankie gets to her room she turns the lights off and jumps onto her bed and closes her eyes for a few seconds. After opening them she looks around her room for no particular reason and sees a black piece of cloth on the floor. Curious she picks it up and sees that it's a bandana. The design is pretty basic but it has a wolf's face on the front with it's mouth open in a snarl, but in it's mouth, on the tongue, was an Ace of Spades card. Giving it a weird look Frankie put it in her pocket and decided to ask her grandmother about it later

* * *

James had just left with his truck to join his gang in dealing with a little, disturbance. Once he got to his "base", which is a warehouse, he reached into his pocket to get his...wait...where is the bandana

"Are you serious, oh well. At least I got a spare" James says as he put the extra bandana on

James then got out of the truck and was met with a few of his "advisors". They walked to the back of the truck and started to unload a couple of rocket launchers that were hidden inside the "floor" of the back of the truck. After unloading the weapons James called over 3 armored SUV's and loaded the weapons in each vehicle. After the weapons were re-loaded 6 people each were loaded into the 3 vehicles and began to drive off with James in the lead car. After driving for a good hour, the trucks stopped in front of an abandoned apartment. The SUV's pulled over at the entrance of the building and the back. James's men then un-loaded and pulled pieces of armor off the sides of the car, which were actually modified riot shields, and surrounded the building. The riot shields were painted completely with black and had grey slash marks across them.

James then pulled out his own gun, a Hellsing, but instead of the usual inscription it says, "Lone Wolf Ace", with an Ace of Spades on both sides of the inscription.

"Let's go" James says as he starts to move forwards with his men following behind him

Once he got to the door James gave the 2 men behind him a nod. And with they went in front of him and kicked down the double doors. Once the doors fell down a couple of junkies inside became startled and scattered all around the place. A few of them tried to fire their weapons but the riot shields defended them. Suddenly a different assortment of Assault rifles and Submachine guns appeared out of the sides of the shields and started firing. Anyone that was in range was shot up and were stepped over as the Wolf Pack continued to move forward. 3 people per group searched each room on each apartment floor and gunned down anyone who wouldn't submit or was foolish enough to get in their way. Finally they reached the pent house, which was guarded by 2 people in juggernaut uniforms. Both had an M60 and wasted no time in trying to down the Wolf Pack riot shields. One of the gang members threw a grenade which blew the door up and knocked the two juggernauts onto the ground, who were quickly subdued with 2 Spas-12 shotguns pointed at each of their neck areas.

James entered the room with 6 of his men behind him and saw a large pile of gold coins, ingots (bars), etc., a desk that had flipped over from the explosion, and a couple of bags of what looked to be drugs

"Boos look out!" a gang member says

James looks to his right and sees a man wielding a cane sword swinging it in a downward strike at him. James quickly moves out of the way and flips him onto his back with a painful thud on the floor

"Nice try, but no" James says, "Now, we'll be taking that gold off your hands"

James's men then began to collect the gold and dope (...meh) and started to leave the room. James stood over the man with his pistol in a firm grip

"Well, well, well, good to see you again, Carlos. I'm gonna give you a choice: Leave now with your last 2 men, or try to take me down and have them killed" James says

"Your bluffing" the man known as "Carlos" says

"Oh really? Try me" James says

With that Carlos tries to grab James's gun out of his hand, but only succeeded in amusing James, who promptly threw him onto the ground again. Carlos could hear the sound of multiple gunshots from what he could tell was a shotgun. He looks at James who merely says, "That was one. Want to try again?"

Carlos then got up and walked past James with the last survivor besides himself out of the building, into a car, and away from the building. James then left the building with his men who looted ammo and weapons off of the dead corpses of the dead. James took a can of beer out of a pocket in an SUV and took a large drink out of it

"Ah, nothing like popin a cold one over your enemies smoking corpses" James says as he drinks the rest f the bottle before throwing it against the building with a shatter

"Now what?" An Advisor asks

With a smile, James replies by saying, "Now we blow it sky high"

A small group of James's men then un-loaded the rocket launchers and positioned themselves around the building. With a signal to fire, all rockets were fired at the support beams of the apartment, causing the apartment to collapse into a large pile of debris. With a nod of satisfaction James ordered everyone back into the SUV's and all of them went back to the base.

After the same hour of driving James and his men arrived back at their base, where they were greeted by friends and loved ones who were ready to celebrate for a successful raid. James found his own truck and started it up. He then drove away from his base and back towards his old home. Home. He wondered if his mother would recognize him. Sure she would remember him, hopefully, but would she recognize him.

After some more driving James put away his spare bandana and put his shades (glasses for those of you who don't know) in his hoodie's pocket and got out of the car. He looked at the time on his watch and saw it was only 8:36 P.M., no wonder the lights were still on. James walked up to the door and with a deep breath knocked on the door. He could hear a feminine voice inside that said she would be there in a second.

The door opened and his mother froze with shock at who it was

"Hey mom, how've you been?" James asks sheepishly

"Oh my god. James. Is it really you?" She asks with teary eyes and her hand over her mouth

"Yeah. So...uh..." James starts to say before trailing off, "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course" His mother says, "When Mac told me you were going to visit I didn't believe him. It's good to see you again. You look well"

"Good to see you too" James says before being enveloped in a hug from his mother

Letting go of James, his mother wiped away her eyes and says, "I'm sure Mac will be glad to see you again. He told me that you visited him"

"Yeah, where is he anyways?" James asks

"He's in his room, well...your old room" James's mother says

"Thanks mom" James says before walking upstairs to Mac's room

He gets to Mac room to see the door open and Mac in his normal cloths working on some homework on his bed. James smiled and knocked on his door frame to get his attention. Looking up from his homework Mac expected to see his mother telling him that he needed to go to sleep, but was pleasantly surprised to see James

"James!" Mac says as he hugs him for the 3rd time that day, "Wow, I didn't think that you'd visit home this early. This is so cool!"

"Hahaha, calm down Mac. We can talk more in the morning, but I'm tired so I'm going to hit the sac, you should too" James says

"OK, night James" Mac says as he starts to get ready for bed

"Night Mac" James says as he walks back downstairs

James walked by the kitchen to see his mother finishing cleaning with a smile of her face. James smiled to himself and walked down into the basement. Seeing it was pretty empty except for the back room and the laundry machines it looked like any other basement. Walking into the back room James saw that it was big enough for a bed to be put in. James then went back upstairs to find the lights were turned off. He then lied down on the couch and fell asleep. He didn't know how his business meeting would go, but one thing that he did know. Was that it was good to be home.

* * *

A.N. OK, that's it for the second chapter. I'll see you next time, hopefully. Reviews would be appreciated and stay awesome guys and gals of the world


End file.
